


【影日】不敢有声

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 那段时间里影山是真的快乐，日向也是。日向对他形容，前列腺高潮就像是糖做的冲浪板漂浮在浪上，形容的时候赤身裸体，尾椎处全是吻痕。影山就理所当然以为，只要自己一直做的够好，所有暗处的悸动就必然有吻回应。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	【影日】不敢有声

**Author's Note:**

> 测试影日与粤语写文bgm兼容性。  
> 我总觉得影山同学手指很敏感这个设定非常涩情。

果然……指尖的触感比以前更棒了。

在习惯被漆黑长镜头对准之后，影山渐渐觉得，自己能在宫城郊区那种小地方安稳地度过成人前的青春期，实在是件不折不扣的好事。他坐在球队得胜见面会长桌的一侧，低着头发呆，桌前长长短短的相机都在对着他和队友们摁快门，“卡塔卡塔”声节奏混乱，像动作片里枪支上膛的动静。  
装聋，装雕像，或者说装死，影山已经学会了在这种时候把神经磨钝，等队长和教练把所有难答的问题接走。同他的神经一起跟着被磨钝的还有观众的欣喜，比起赢了一场不太重要比赛，台下的记者更关心国家队什么时候能推出几个队员参加综艺，或是什么时候能拍拍训练外的日常。临时搭的场地话筒不好，总有人说到一半就被杂音打断。影山抽出注意力望了一眼长桌的另一端，从前一听到那种声音就要捂着耳朵起鸡皮疙瘩的日向也能稳稳坐着，双手插兜，一条腿踩在抽屉的横杠上轻晃椅子。  
其实也想过，如果真有《影山飞雄的前半生》这种纪录片，里面的内容会是什么？刨开和排球相关的部分，剩下的影山飞雄也就零散破碎。每一天的时间都有限，精力却是无底洞，也没有钱去远方，无处填塞就只好折腾身边人。那时候他以为做爱的频率越高就越是热恋，射精瞬间的茫然失神就是自己所能献出的全部殉情。有人陪他演三年痴情种，演出一部主题不明、拍摄混乱、受众仅一人的劣质色情片，中间添几句嘘声笑声，为了说明这是很久后才翻出来的回忆。  
反正也没人看，烂导演配新演员，过程就由情欲瞎凑数，大可以不要脸地说这就是“新锐意识流”。回忆里日向遇到大赛就会紧张到吐，被亲耳后就会整个人绷紧。按照现在这个坐姿，护膝以上短裤以下露出的那块皮肤，用力摩擦就会发红，再用力就会留下指印。  
那段时间里影山是真的快乐，日向也是。日向对他形容，前列腺高潮就像是糖做的冲浪板漂浮在浪上，形容的时候赤身裸体，尾椎处全是吻痕。影山就理所当然以为，只要自己一直做的够好，所有暗处的悸动就必然有吻回应。  
台下的话筒又劈出一阵噪音。日向晃了一下，凳腿轻声磕在地板上。坐在日向旁边的副队偷偷打了他的膝盖一巴掌。日向放下腿撇过头来对副队笑，目光不小心和影山短暂地对上，顿了一下，又直截了当地收了回去。

如果真有什么“新锐意识流”，日向就是他心里所有非正统艺术的源。

光盘放进去读取的时候，影山和日向都没有预料到里面会是这样的内容。  
被撕掉封面的这张光盘是田中前辈给的，说是家里要大扫除，所以托日向保存一下。他嘱咐日向千万不要看，就算看也要挑一个人在家的时候。日向还以为是猎奇鬼片，挣扎许久还是没挡住好奇心，拉着影山挑了个家里人不在的日子，把光盘塞进了电视的光碟机。  
作业都丢到一边，他们紧挨对方盘腿正坐，等着倒挂的长发和裂开的嘴，可屏幕上出现的是却是女性白花花的胸脯和粉色的器官。铺着浅色床单的床靠窗台，光裸的两个人像蛇一样扭在一起，偶尔瞥向镜头的空洞眼睛里流出光怪陆离的神采，把性的碎片塞进他们毫无防备的手里。  
音响里传来女性嗲嗲的叫声，调都一样，听不出什么真心，音质也差。光盘的质量似乎有点问题，读取器转几圈就吱呀吱呀地响，屏幕上女人的脸和肚子也都花出金箔，破损闪烁，衬得扭动假叫的她有如精怪。拍摄翻滚的白肉并不讲究构图美感，一个乳峰就可以挤着镜头占满屏幕。长久以来都懵懂的性就这么突然不加遮拦地突然出现，影山坐在那，几乎觉得这是另一种低俗有效的恐怖。  
但还是要装作游刃有余。出于少年争锋相对的自尊，就算脊背都像被针扎，他和日向也没有迈出一步把屏幕关掉。被拍的女性很快半真半假地痉挛起来，日向在她茫然失声的瞬间站了起来，小腿结结实实撞到影山的膝盖。  
我去一下厕所。  
他别扭地并紧腿，满脸潮红。  
满溢的乳白色情欲里终于捞到一枚暂停键可按，同样是全身泛红，少年有衣服遮掩，主题就从色情片变成了情色片。日向转身逃走，左脚踩掉了右脚的袜子，趔趄一下就光着一只脚继续跑。他拳击短裤下不知何时新添了一道伤疤，粉红色快要愈合，仅指节这么长，却比满屏幕晃动的乳房要来得让人心痒得多。

影山发现自己勃起了。  
他有点慌神，于是爬起来关掉了读取器的电源，把光盘取出来放好，整理了背包要走。  
路过厕所的时候还是没忍住往里看了一眼，门是虚掩的，门缝里露出一截绷紧的小腿，褪到腿弯的内裤，还有垂着的沾满浊液的手。日向抬起一条腿坐在马桶盖子上，脑袋枕在洗手台上，轻喘着空洞地看向他。  
影山的动作停滞了一拍。  
他发觉自己的神经从刚刚被撞到的一刻就由那只手攥走了。

三个月后他们才重启了那台读取器，为了看突然在学校里热烈流行的《断背山》，看传说中“男人和男人相爱的故事”。日向买了一堆零食试图把上一次尴尬的事故遮掩过去，却压根没想过，自己叼着棒棒糖对剧情评头论足的样子，对影山来说又像是另一种别有用心。  
电影播到一半，两个男主角在露营帐篷里情不自禁拥抱起来。画面黑得要命，屏幕又反光，什么都看不见，只能听见喘息声和衣服摩擦这种细节。影山瞥了日向一眼，这家伙被隐晦的性表达刺激到连嘴里的棒棒糖都忘了要舔，撑在一边的手指无意识蜷起又松开。  
“男的和男的……要怎么弄？”日向小声问，棒棒糖被舌头卷得撞在牙上。  
尚处青涩的神经真是好敏感，一点点暗示也经不起，什么七情六欲的烟火气都能吃下去。影山猜日向勃起了，因为他自己也一样勃起了。欲望是有氛围的，加一点回忆画面的发酵剂，也就能无介质传染，病到昏头。  
“你想试试吗？”  
影山觉得问出这句话的自己绝对是疯了。  
而沉默了半天，小声答“嗯”的日向，也一样疯了。  
他坐在那好久都没动，反而是日向慢腾腾地凑过来，伸手将他嘴里的棒棒糖扯出去，换自己的舌头舔上来。粘着糖精的舌头软软卷了几下影山的嘴角，日向抿了下嘴，抬头问：“是这样吗？”说完察觉到腿侧硬邦邦顶着的东西，愣了一下，有些得意地又把自己那根棒棒糖含回去，笑了起来。  
才不只是这样就行。影山把日向掀下去摁在自己身下，用力过猛，肚子挨了暴躁的一脚反击。这一脚踢是真疼，影山捂着肚子把膝盖跪在日向小腿侧，伸手把他的白T恤拽过头顶，缠住手腕。  
鸟类的骨头都是中空的，骨质坚硬却很轻。力量上是影山完胜，他低头咬在日向肚脐边，激得日向狠狠地弹起来，卡在影山膝盖下的小腿骨嘎吱作响。影山心里升出一股绑住飞鸟的快感，他顺着糖果棒撬开的齿缝把两指塞进日向嘴里，在日向黏糊糊又甜又湿的嘴里轻轻搅动着。  
光盘事件后影山自己查了些东西，虽然不算多，但足够此时此刻让日向惊讶。日向拿犬齿咬他，他敏感的手指就将那些妙到颠毫的痛全都接受，绕着日向的舌头翻过来轻探上颚，只用一点力道就将那颗脑袋抚到眯眼上仰，露出脆弱的喉结。  
那段白让影山察觉到自己平时仅限球场的控制欲正在无限膨胀，叫他学自己看到过的资料一样，把日向摆弄成自己喜欢的样子。他顺着裤子松紧带的边缘将另只手探进日向的裤子里，摸着臀部的弧度向下，一直碰到那道只差收尾就完全消失的疤。那块皮肤比始终保护妥帖的屁股还要敏感，日向说不了话，瑟缩着弓起脊背，身上一阵一阵窜起鸡皮疙瘩，拿圆眼睛瞪着影山。  
电影里昏暗的那段已经结束了，而电影外的这段才刚开始。影山在拳击短裤里帮日向疏解，毛发刺到掌心，又被更湿黏的皮肤触感捋下去。日向一开始还躲，快感上来后渐渐也就放开，眯着眼跟着影山的节奏耸腰。他的舌头无意识轻舔着影山还留在自己嘴里的手指和糖果，射精的时候痉挛着咬了一口，从棒棒糖上崩下甜到牙痛的一大块。  
纸棒已经被咬烂了，影山抽出那根棒子丢在一边，把日向翻了个面，拿口水和精液抹在他屁股上。日向迟疑了一下，明白原因之后立刻跪着向前爬，被影山拉住胳膊拽回来。  
“你怕了？”影山捏住日向的下巴。  
“谁怕了？”日向回头瞪影山，脸颊却在轻轻发抖。  
偏要嘴硬赌掉后路，自作自受，后悔也没有用。真正进入日向的感觉就像小时候把手指塞进妈妈用来做面包的黄油，搅一搅就都黏住，朦胧地知道不该这么做，却贪恋那种滑腻的触感。影山抓着日向的腰扣在身下，指尖碰到突出肋骨，于是贴合地体察日向的喘气呼吸和难得的安静。他试着进出，日向一开始还为了自尊抓紧拳头忍着，后来也忍不住，一边晃一边支支吾吾地说，太深了，你轻一点。  
电影接近尾声的时候，主人翁在哭，高潮的日向也在哭，倒不是委屈难过，而是控制不了。他抓着影山的胳膊痉挛到小腿都发抖，影山拿指腹在日向脸上用力地擦，擦掉汗水和口水，让日向被情欲熏到失神的眼睛能清楚地被自己看见。

“他问我，‘不来一发吗？’”

比情爱更早成立的滥欲在哪种故事里都少有善果，可谁在乎呢，吃快餐就是吃快餐，快就好了，管它来自哪家店。日向比影山更容易就食髓知味起来，仿佛一夜从泛青苹果催化，戳进去就溅出烂熟的果肉。第二次的时候他把影山推倒自己骑了上去，第三次他蹲着给影山口到影山揪着他的头发高潮，第四次，他找来一顶黑色假发，一定要影山戴上。  
本来以为会很滑稽，但影山真的戴上了，日向却半句调侃都说不出来。那天日向换了个人似的格外温顺，影山捏着他的腰随意翻过来按下去，才知道自己的好皮囊原来还有这种用处。他从后面操日向，假发粗糙的发尾垂下来刷过日向的尾椎，痒得日向扭来扭去地躲。  
“只是假发你就硬成这样，要是再穿裙子，你岂不是不用碰就能射了。”影山压在他耳边说。  
他并没有在暗示什么，说这话只是竞争欲作祟想压日向一头。但日向却听进了脑子，红着眼急促地喘了几声，温热的甬道咬得更紧。  
原来光盘里那个视频，虽然拍得很粗糙，淌出来的生香放纵却不是骗人的。性的确舒服快乐，对比前面安稳平淡的十几年，被那种肉与肉咬合感淹没的时候就是影山最接近死去的时候。他的手指在重复的过程里抚摸过日向的内侧和外侧，探进上面和下面的口，湿的，热的，把每种不一样的触感都记在指纹里。  
印象里最疯的一次是在体育馆的器材室，日向过生日，影山给日向的礼物是他念叨了很久的高级护膝。那天没有训练，约在体育馆见面也是因为影山不想翻过整座山去找日向。影山弯腰在背包里翻找他的礼物，突然被跟来的日向抱上来咬住后颈。  
“……你发什么神经。”  
“我生日，你管我。”日向将他撞倒在垫子上，翻身坐上来。  
后来日向说，他进器材室，第一眼看到影山运动裤下肌肉流畅的腿弯，突然就脑子发热去反锁了器材室的门。有时候性就像台球第一杆开球似的骤然被撞散，影山大概能理解那种莫名的情不自禁，当初他第一眼看到日向腿上那个伤口也是如此。  
训练用的排球球网拖把都放在这里，小小的空间里弥漫着皮制品的味道，因为哪里都熟悉，所以更能刺激神经。影山抚过日向的后腰，探进臀缝，总错觉自己的食指指腹是顺着排球皮革缝合的纹路在下滑。  
当神圣的梦想和堕落的性扯上了关系，他们就都沉溺在那种轻微的扭曲感里，扩张草草了事便不管不顾紧贴在一起。影山把日向的腿架在自己肩上，用力过猛垫子总是向前滑，怀里抱了一只球躺在垫子上的日向也因此总是把脑袋磕在架网的杆子上。他们的汗和交合处的白沫低落在软垫上留下深色的印子，日向光裸的后背被垫子磨得发痛，眯着眼声音都有点哑。  
学校足球部就在外面慢跑热身，口号声由远及近。影山去捂日向的嘴，被日向无意识狠咬了一口，又舍不得从那种温热的柔软里抽出来，只好把自己新买的护膝团成团塞进日向嘴里。  
“嘘。”  
日向从湿淋淋的意乱情迷里清醒了过来，他皱着眉拿舌头顶掉了那团硬邦邦的布料，扔掉怀里的排球换用影山的嘴巴来堵自己的呻吟。影山伸手把他小一圈的腰裹住，从舌头牙齿都配合不好的吻里吃到一嘴新衣物浆洗的味道。

那张脏掉的垫子他们洗了三遍才敢晾干放回去。

是否那时候大家就看出他们之间非情非爱，所以就算他们抱着翻滚到左右脑颠倒，也从头到尾没第三人发现端倪。影山和日向单独呆在一起的时候从来逃不出性，脱裤子太急，竟然整三年也没找出时间来谈穿着裤子时的关系该如何。  
日向填大学志愿的时候就全身赤裸趴在影山身边。他们刚做完爱，日向的精液还沾在影山的小腹上，哪里都看不出从这里就要曲终人散的样子。影山抓住日向的脚踝把他压住的裤子夺回来，不小心看见那个不熟悉的大学名字，多嘴就问：“你不和我一起吗？”  
“为什么要和你一起？”日向反问他。  
那瞬间影山好像回到了最开始的那个影片，赤裸的日向与赤裸的女人都像白白的一条蛇，大半身子被划坏的花屏遮住，他所有一厢情愿的补充都是错的，醒过来就让人作呕。  
一年后日向以新队友的身份出现在国家队，光芒更热，就算向所有人鞠躬说“请多指教”也不会再紧张到胃痛。影山盯着他发尾那块皮肤喉咙发痒，指尖轻摸掌心，却清楚地知道梦已经醒了。

采访结束完队长包了一家店请他们吃庆功宴，因为最近都没有比赛，所以破例允许他们喝酒。日向的人缘还是和从前一样好，被好多人扯着一轮一轮地灌，灌得差不多了又拽起来玩真心话大冒险。他们问日向谈没谈过恋爱，影山支起耳朵等回答，半醉的日向却嘟嘟囔囔地说，那我还是选大冒险好了。  
就算选大冒险也不可能放过他。日向抽到要和对面的人接吻，而他对面坐的正好是影山。负责出题的宫侑坐在他后面狐狸似的笑。影山就想，还不如现在重新选回答问题，好歹能让他那张劣质色情记录片碎个明白。  
不是没试过换别的人，可自从中断和日向的亲密后，他的性欲就一直淡淡的，始终碰不到兴奋的点。影山甚至偷偷见过酒吧里的女郎，美丽温柔的女人说的每一句话都能顺着他的意，哄得他还算开心，但当他敏感的手被牵着摸向奶油一样的胸部的时候，太细腻的触感还是让影山瞬间感到了厌恶。  
最后影山接受了“初恋受挫可能导致性冷淡”这种说法，所以日向刚要凑过来的时候，他也很好地压住了，没觉得多激动。醉鬼摇摇晃晃的，影山下意识揽了一把免得日向摔倒，但当他的手指碰到日向的腰时，只轻轻一撇，长久沉默的性欲就猛地涌了上来。

再来一次。

一个吻比蝴蝶还轻，才停留就又散了。日向又被拽回热闹的人群最中央。影山沉默了一会儿，借口头疼提前离席，顶着风在街道上转了两圈才让自己上面下面都冷静下来。灰都冷透了，又投下来一点火星是什么意思？影山飞雄已经不是那个没看过毛片的愣头青了，种因无果的事一遍就够，重来第二遍，还会有谁来意外和目瞪口呆。  
他没料到回到原点时会看见落单的日向，那家伙脚下打飘杵在路灯下，似乎早在等这个相遇。影山无端想起刚刚宫侑那张狐狸笑脸，翻出手机看，果然有一条宫侑的短信，内容是简短的“不谢”二字。  
是成年后反而演技变拙劣了吗？还是说连自己都明白了欲外还有情后就更难自抑，也就终于骗不过聪明人。影山关了手机冲过去扶住差点绊倒自己的日向，抓着日向胳膊扛到肩上时还在反反复复同自己说，就算万般妥协要拾回从前那种关系，也得是两人都清醒下你情我愿才行。  
影山？日向抬起头叫他。  
影山轻轻“嗯”了一声，感觉抓着的胳膊因为自己的声音放松了下来。  
挺好，起码上不了床也还有伟大友谊，从前如此坦诚地赤裸相对过，所以就算尴尬也还在信赖名单上。自己在排球之外的时间不多，拿来禁欲也好，苦和快乐是均匀的，总不至于上帝太偏心，什么事上都溺爱他。  
但是日向却突然拽住了他打算拦出租车的手。

“你去没去过爱情旅馆？”

“他红着脸问我去没去过爱情旅馆，其实我没去过，但我怎么可能告诉他？既然他问，那我就当自己去过，然后带上他去，连拖带拽也要把他带去。”

刷卡订房的时候影山的手都在抖，还是日向抓着他的手才让他想起来要上电梯进屋。此情此景是否都是泡沫？影山站在床尾，像人鱼站在日出前的甲板上，看着日向背对自己脱下外套，褪下护膝，除了好大的酒气外一切都和从前一样。  
这回他们终于都合法成年，床头的润滑剂多到可以涂满全身，不用费尽心思心找别的东西来替。影山抹了那些啫喱状的东西把手指探进去，转了几圈就都化成水，几乎可以误以为是日向已经情动到湿透。软肉咬着影山的手指，日向转过头看他，缓慢地吐出一口气适应，呼吸中全是催情的酒气。  
“可以了……”  
是余业要困终生，所以才又坠入昏头的情欲，心甘情愿再轮回。日向紧得像第一次，几次找不准入口的自己也像第一次。影山蒙头陷进那软烂的快乐里，将手插进日向的卷发里，胸膛紧紧贴着日向的背，似乎打定主意要把日向撞进床单。  
屋子里有一整柜子的情趣用品，他们却只是简简单单地缠在床上，仅让肉欲发挥它的作用。日向绷紧的脚趾勾在影山小腿边，影山捉住他的两只脚踝提到自己腰后搅住，每往里撞一次，日向脚尖的力道就垮掉一些，最后只能软绵绵地翘着。  
还记不记得青春期全都是水草的梦，还记不记得器材室那扇又高又小的窗？  
影山凑过去又长又慢地同日向接吻。  
忘了也没关系。性会帮你记起来。我会帮你记起来。新锐意识流会帮你记起来。  
酒精和性熏得日向全身都是红的，射过一次后他就在念叨着轻一点，却没得到影山的任何妥协调整。这么强硬的乱来终于把人弄火了，日向咬着牙弓起背把影山推出去，堵不住了就像高潮似的一下子湿哒哒扯出好多拉丝的黏液。  
影山被推倒在床上，由日向扶着床沿来骑，慢慢地坐下去又起来。还是自己伺候自己好控制，日向小声喘着，膝盖跪得发红，抓起影山的一只手像当初舔棒棒糖一样舔他的掌心。比排球旋转还要细腻的触感慢慢划过影山的心尖，害得影山胸口阵阵发紧。  
快感如瓶中水一寸一寸满上来。影山看到日向眼中的自己清晰得要命，后知后觉才认出他其实压根没那么醉。他在窒息一样的快乐里想，为什么要撒这种慌啊，只为贪几次极乐吗。造一个小小异境，什么都给，唯独对爱缄默，年少已经这样互相无情过了，现在也还要做不肯先去关屏幕的敌人么。

也行。冷透的灰也行，蛇要食他的心也行，就让他死，就让他死，浸泡在爱意欲潮里殉身，无论是精液还是眼泪都可泻。

影山将指尖碰在日向左胸口，查那里是否无情。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
而胸膛下心跳一瞬如擂鼓。


End file.
